Darkest Desire
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: The brothers always get what they want. So when they get a new maid, she will be obident even if she doesn't want to. This is just the prologue of the real stories. Once this is done I will do six different stories with the 6 brothers, Shu, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Ayato and Subaru. Later I'll also do 4 different version of my story with the Mukami brothers Ruki, Kou, Yuma and Azusa.
1. Cosplayers and Disney-Princesses

_**I'm sorry if it's too much Ayato in the beginning, it will be more of the other brothers. And please, have mercy on me with my grammar, I'm from Sweden damn it. This story will only have 1-2 chapters because it is only a prologue of the real story. After this, I'll make six different ones with each differen't diabolik brother. Like the game, a bit. Please have patience because this whole story will take a long time even though I have summer break. I'll first go with my favorite characters because it will be easier to write about them and in case no one likes this and I end it, at least I did my favorite characters then. Oh, and wory not! The Mukamis will come too. In which order I pick to write the different brothers stories also depends on who you think I should. Leave me a comment, because that would really support. I will not do the Tsukinamis though, yet, because I want to know their personalities better before. If you want me to write a special event with my OC and one of the brothers, you just need to tell me and I might add that to his story. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS AS PROBABLY ALL OF THE MOTHA FAKHAS THAT READS THIS ALREADY KNOWS! I DO OWN MY OC THOUGH! PLEASE CHILDREN, PUT AWAY THE COMPUTER BECAUSE THERE ARE A LOT OF CURSES IN THIS FANFIC AND IT IS ALSO DIRTY. M-RATE FOR A REASON YA KNO!**_

_**RATE: T FOR NOW, BUT M LATER ON! **_

"Stupid mum. Why don't she ever do stuff by herself? Oh, well." I mumbled to myself as I walked down the dark street. It was late and it was also hella cold, yet I hadn't bothered taking a jacket, the thought of that hadn't even crossed my stupid mind before going out after 2 am when it had just poured down heavy rain. Yes, you heard me. I went out after 2 am and not just that it was dark, but it was autumm too so it was cold and more rain could come at any second. The street was still wet and ready for another soaking.

The reason my mother said that I was to one who had to go get the papers from dad that would let us go on vacation next year was because she thought that the clock was 10 pm. I had turned back the hour hand on the clock because I didn't want to go to my dad just yet at that point. And now I had to go this late instead. I was happy that the short visit at my dads was over and I walked with fast, happy skipps through the empty dark street.

People said that it was impossible to hate ones parent, but I was the living proof that you could. I didn't just hate my father, I despised him. He abandoned me, my mother and all of my siblings for one woman. No, he cheated on my mother in front of my eyes, that sick fucker.

I sighed and kept walking with my head high, looking at the gleaming stars above me.

At least they were happy...

My father had never abused me, but I heard that he had been sued many times for abusing my older siblings. I never talked to him anymore.

My father was good with words and the court was always at his side. Even when he-

My thoughts was interrupted as I felt a cold, wet and sickening feeling around my foot. I had stepped in a puddle.

"OH, HOLY MACARONY! SHIT,SHIT, MOTHER OF JESUS, THAT'S COLD! NONONO, DON'T COME INSIDE OF THE SOCK, PLEASE MR. WATER I'M JUST AN INNOCENT GIRL! FUCKFUCK FUCKEDY FUCKFUCK!" I screamed without caring that it sounded like I was being raped by the water. It was so cold and everytime I walked with my left foot it felt like I took a step in a swamp. And for every new step with my left foot I cursed until I didn't know anymore curses. Then I started to say curses I just came up with myself. Such as "Dymplingdick" or "fuckcakes".

Mmm...Food...

I couldn't take it anymore so I took of my shoe and threw it into a new puddle. "And keep your distance!" I yelled and walked past it, immediately regretted it. "No, please don't leave me! Please be okay, shoe-kun!" I said while leaning down and picking the soaked shoe up again. It was soaked through. Still leaning down I began whining silently about my low intelligence so I didn't expect a cold blow on my bare neck. And clumsy as I was (and am) I fell down. The only thing I had manage to do today was to make a total fool of myself in front of whomever it was that was now standing behind me -and that wasn't even something good to accomplish.

And here I am now. Soaked in a puddle with a laughing, mocking voice behind me. I don't think I need to describe my feelings at that time. Anger, fury, and that-time-on-the-month. I also had a feeling that could only be described as sopissedoffIcouldjustshotyoutwicewithabazooka (A/N: sorry for putting my favorite feeling in this fanfic!) and I was going to let the laughing guy know about the feeling. His fault for mocking me late in October. At that time of the month I am dangerous!

"Why would you feel the need to do that, jerk!" I said and worked my way out of the puddle and then turned around to face my new enemy! He was full of danger! He was looking at me! He was...laughing even more?

He was also...gorgeous... With a mix of both a light shade and a dark shade of green color in his eyes and he had a narrow pupil, he closed them when he saw my surprised face to laugh harder. Did he really enjoy making a girl fall down into a puddle _that much_? Sure seemed like it. When he laughed I spotted a pair of...fangs. No way! He is...a cosplayer!

He finally stopped laughing and looked at me with a grin.

"Oi, Redhead. What were you whining about?" He still kept in another round of laughter as he said that.

"Uhm..." If he hadn't laughed like that _nor_ gotten her clothes wet, she would have known how to answer. Now she didn't. Should she tell him that she went back to get her shoe after throwing it away and that it now was soaked, or would he just laugh more then? She should trust him.

"My shoe is wet after I threw it in the puddle..."

Bad choice.

"Tch, hehehahahAHAHAHAHA!"

"A-anyway! Why do you care? What are you doing here in the first place?"

"My name is Sakamaki Ayato, Redhead. But for you, you will call me Ayato-sama." Is this mad cosplayer shitting me? Ayato-sama? Yup, shitting me.

"That doesn't explain why you are here." I said, wanting him to go straight to the point. A mad cosplayer, is a dangerous cosplayer.

"Ore-sama came to pick ya up, Redhead. You smell really good and we need ya for some really important stuff."

At first I thought about some manga and anime where a girl meets a stranger who makes her into a superhero, was it my turn now!? But then me had mercilessly killed my dreams by saying the sentence. Great, he's a creep too.

"Uhm... I should probably go now." I said with the sweetest, most innocent smile I could master and tried to slide past him. He wouldn't let me.

"No, you wo-" I interrupted him.

"Please, I'm with child!" Was the only thing I could come up to say that might save my life. What, I just watch too much TV.

"What is with this weird chick?" He mumbled.

A sweat drop ran down his cheek and he made a troubled expression.

I caught him looking at my belly.

"Well, you sure as hell don't look like it." He said still looking.

I couldn't help but get flattered by his words, those are the words that every woman would kill for.

"Well, even if I'm not pregnant, thank you mysterious man." Neither could I help but to say that with a giggle in my voice. I had my eyes closed and went to heaven in my mind, thinking myself away.

"Come on, Redhead!" He said with irritation in his low voice, making it even lower in tone.

Oh, no! I knows I lied! How did he!?...He's a smart one... That's Ayato-sama for you (A/N: No... You made it a bit obvious and it was a really bad lie...).

He dragged me by my hand with fast steps even though I struggled as hard and as much as I could. I sure as hell never worked out, but no man could be _that_ strong! She kept yelling and cursing at him causing him to "tch" her for every yell, curse and struggle she put up.

"DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I WON'T SAY IT!" I screamed and I could almost see the spit fly from my mouth and landing on the back of the guy's red hair. It was a reddish-brown color. My red color on my hair were lighter than his and unlike mine his looked like it contained a bit purple near the tips. The tips was blonde, amlost white. What also made difference in our hairs was that even though his hair was really messy and probably tangled all over it, it was straight. My hair was long and very curly. It always got in my way when I looked at the papers the teahers left on the desk.

"Geez, what!? What is it that you'll scream!? Try me!" He asked for it.

"Okay." I said calmly and took a deep breath.

"RAAAAAPEEEEE! PLEASE HELP ME! NOOOO! RAAAAPEEEE!" I screamed and expected him to let go and run away before the ploice came but he stopped walking instead. Well, that worked too.

"SHUT UP!" His words made me shut up completely and stare at him.

He snickered and began walking again with my wrist still in his hand.

"Shut up, Redhead, before I really rape you. Hehe.." He said holding my metal-grey gaze with his green one and with a wide smirk across his narrow face.

Let's just say I kept quiet after that.

He took me to a black, long car that gleamed and shined more than the stars that I had looked at just minutes before.

_Wait. Black, long car? IT'S A LIMOUSINE!_

I made a happy-dance inside my head. Out of all the cosplaying kidnappers I had the luck to get abducted by a rich one in a limo! The police could never miss such a fancy car! But once again, the police wouldn't suspect it either. My happy-dance ended in tragedy.

"Uhm... Where are we? I said bluntly and looked around myself.

"Do you want to be raped _that_ badly?" He said with a smirk, but I could tell he was irritated.

"This is the first time I've said something! I have the right to know where my kidnapper is taking me!" I said and made some matching gestures to my words with my hand. My only free hand.

"Tch! You ask to many questions, Redhead! I might leave you here if you keep that attitude up to Ore-sama!" He seemed angry, but his anger could not be compared to mine.

"Please do!" I yanked with my arm, but he still didn't let go, the cosplaying-freak. He sighed angrily and took a new, harder grip around my wrist that was now aching.

"Just get in the car." He said. I wasn't surprised, but when I saw a group of other cosplaying-freaks I was. I was going to get gang-raped by six in total if you counted cosplay-freak nr. 1 which I did since he was the most dangerous at the moment. I didn't know if the others had fangs like he had, but some of them had weird haircolors so I supposed that they were cosplaying-freaks as well.

"Oh, no! Nonononono! I ain't gettin' in a car with them, are you crazy!?" I protested, but did he listen? Take a guess.

"Ore-sama is telling you to, so you will do as I say!"

"Hey, Ayato-kun~! Who is this cute girl~ Nfu~?" A guy with a very feminine voice said from inside the car. I peeked inside. There were five other guys there. The one closest to me had blonde hair, and very curly blonde hair. I didn't know his eyecolor though, because he was... sleeping? Sure looked like it. I couldn't blame him for it though. It was 2 am. Who could blame anyone for sleeping at that time? He looked really tall when he lay there, I wondered if he really was.

The one sitting beside his feet was the guy that had talked earlier. I made a victorious pose in my head. He had called me cute! And besides -I looked at him- he didn't look so bad either. He also had reddish-brown hair, but unlike the cosplay-freak his didn't have that purple shade among the tops and his was longer and not as messy. But just like the cosplay-freak his tips were also blonde and he had also those eyes with both a dark and a light shade of green. I just stared at his perfect hair for a minute.

"Don't touch! This bait is Ore-sama's!" Cosplay-freak shouted and Perfect-hair's smile turned into a pout. Wait, did he just call me bait?

"Ayato." The other one closest to the door (closest to me that is) started., but he didn't look at Cosplay-freak, but at me. "May i ask you who this female stranger happens to be?" He continued and adjusted his glasses upwardswith his middle finger as he did so with no expression at all in his narrow and pale face. Wow. What an unique way with words this guy has. And wait. Did he just give me the finger?

"Don't tell me ya didn't smell it, Shichisan-megane!" Cosplay-freak shouted to the guy with the glasses. He had black hair and just like Cosplay-freak, Perfect-hair and all the other guys, he had a blonde, and almost white, shade of color at the tops. His clothes were perfectly put on with absolutely no dirt on them nor was there any strands of hair. His tie looked perfect unlike Cosplay-freak's that just hanged there in a knot. Wait. Those clothes. Was that... school uniforms? God, it was! But school ended many, oh so many, hours ago! Maybe they were one of those freak-groups that picked up chicks when they were still in their uniforms? Who knows.

"Smell what?" A very young, at least he looked young, boy said that was beside the guy with the glasses said with a conserned yet...angry face? Why were he so pissed off for? I were the one that should be pissed, not him! And was it a teddy he had in his hands. That's freakin' adorable...

"Her goddamn scent! Smell it!" Cosplay-freak replied to the guy. The guy had purple, a light shade of purple, hair and the same color on his big eyes. Under those eyes were very dark thick rings. It looked like the kid had never sleeped in his whole life and that made me question why he didn't just sleep now like that blonde to my left. To my left? I'm in the car! That Cosplaty-freak, when did he...?

But I kept being silent to listen to this awkward and interesting conversation that they vere having.

"Mm.. She really has a nice scent..." Teddy-kid said and smelled my face. I was close to hitting the creep but he was so cute with his teddy that I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Ah~! Now that you mention it~ I did smell something earlier. But I though that it was just the smell of that girl earlier smell that was stuck on my clothes~." Perfect-hair said. That made me sick, thinking about he and a girl doing something that would make her smell stick on his clothes. Speaking of hair. Why does he have a fedora when he has such perfect hair? I didn't say he looked bad in it. He looked... absolutely perfect with it... They all looked perfect. Is it something wrong with me for thinking "thank god my kidnappers are hot"?

"I also thought such." The guy with the glasses said and adjusted his glasses once more with that middle finger again that made it look like he was giving me the freakin' finger. At first I thought he had read my mind about the "hot kidnapper" thing, but then I understood that he was just talking about Perfect-hair's comment. The guy with the glasses didn't seem happy to see me. WHY THE HECK WASN'T THEY HAPPY TO SEE ME!? I was the one being kidnapped, I should be angry, and here they are, acting like kids that didn't get ice-cream. I'll let them know that I'm not happy to see them either. In time I'll show them.

The others seemed to nod at Sunshine over there (the guy with the glasses) and then they all looked up at me.

"What is she doing here then? Why didn't you just do your buisness with her there where ever it was that you found her. Why did you bring her here?" Sunshine said with an unpleased expression and narrow, red eyes. Yeah, Sunshine, that's a good question. I'd love to hear the answer to that.

I turned to Cosplay-freak with a serious gaze, but if you're born with my luck you just wasn't surprised when the car suddenly started driving, destroyed my dramatic and serious moment and made me facepalm on the car floor causing half of the guys to laugh. Why is life so cruel? The only ones that didn't laugh was Sunshine, Sleeping-beauty and a guy with silver or white hair. I didn't know which since I barely even knew the difference and saying silver hair would make it more dramatic and beautiful! His bangs covered one of his eyes, but one of them was enough to make me not wanting to see the other. He had red eyes that pierced you with an angry glare.

"Ne~ Bitch-chan, we can see your cute panties~." Perfect-hair was giggling somewhere around me. I couldn't tell which direction was which anymore. I was so freaked out with this whole thing. And I was still wet.

"Nfu~! Teddy bears~? Bitch-chan, that's so cute~! Eeh~! Why are you wet, we haven't even done anything? Perfect-hair said. Fuck him. Forget every nice thing I ever said about the guy!

I quickly sat up and put my skirt around me like a nice circle so that no one would be able to see a thing of my panties. Shit! I felt embarassed now. I knew I was blushing.

"T-that was because of him!" I quickly said and pointed an accusing finger at Cosplay-freak behind me. Oh, no! They would mistake what I just said, I'm sure of it.

"Eeh~? Did he give you pleasure before I got to! Unfair!"

"NO! Nonononono! Not like that!" I began. I looked back at Cosplay-freak that was smirking and was looking back at me with amusement.

"You see, this guy -this _bastard_- made me fall down into a puddle, nothing sexual!" I said and put my hands over my face to cover myself up. I felt naked and exposed.

"Ngh... So noisy... Who is that stupid woman?" I felt proud and grown-up when I was called a woman.

_Wait, who said it?_

I looked to my left.

_Ooh! Sleeping-beauty is up!_

"God morning!" I automatically said with a happy tone and in the position of a geisha greeting her customers. He turned to look at me. I almost fainted for a while. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that you could ever imagine! I got lost in his eyes while looking if I could find any fish in them.

"...She's the one that smells good? ...Who is this noisy and unbelievable annoying girl?" How rude of him to change from "woman" to "girl" after seeing me...

"Just a human female that Ayato has decided to keep." Sunshine said without breaking his stare at me.

_Keep? KEEP!? I'm being treated like an object over here and no one is helping!? Wow... where is the world heading...?_

"Eeh!? Unfair~! I want her too!" Perfect-hair pouted like a child, _a cute child. _Oh, and now they would fight over me? I would have been flattered if I hadn't been in a car, with six creepy strangers that cosplayed and was being liked because of how I smelled.

"Mm, me and Teddy wants her too." Teddy-kid said with a smal grin and his eyelids half closed. A creepy smile. Great, I'm going to be just _fine_ spending my time with them.

"Oi, If this keeps up, then i want her too. I haven't eaten in a while." Bangs-eye said and for a second I thought he was going to hit the car's wall, but he didn't.

"Eaten!? WHAT THE HECK, DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TACO TO YOU!?" I screamed to the guy and he was beginning to stand up, _god have mercy on me_, when Reiji put his arm in his way. I thought he was going to chop his arm off, but thank god he didn't. He sat down again.

"I would want to try out her taste too. What do you want for her?" Said Sunshine and finally looked away from me and up to Cosplay-freak.

"Don't ignore me..." I whispered in a small whimper and an irritated smile, but when I saw that Sunshine was serious I got nervous. They were negotiating about my life!

I turned to Cosplay-freak. _Please, anyone but Sunshine_ I tried to communicate and say that to him through my gaze, but he didn't even look. And they were seriously talking about eating me. How did I end up like this?

"I want takoyaki for a whole month and I also want you to beg me about her." Cosplay-freak said with a dark smirk and a bit laughter before telling him to beg. Really!? Seriously!? You were giving me away for what? Takoyaki!? You little piece of shit...

"That is under my capacity and dignity. She's not worth it." Thank you Sunshine. Wait, what? Fuck you too then bastard.

"Ne, Ayato-kun~ I can do that if I get her~!" I looked wryly to my left at Perfect-hair. No, not him! He's weird, really weird, please Cosplay-freak!

"I can do that to!" Teddy-kid shouted at CF (Cosplay-freak).

They are egotiating about me like a prostitute!

"...Ngh...Why don't we just all eat her right here instead?" Sleeping-beuty you traitor, I thought I could rely on you even though you are a dick like them as well. Now I have no one!

"Seems fine to me." TK (Teddy-kid) smiled creepily.

"Have some manners." S (Sunshine) adjusted his glasses.

"LET'S JUST DO IT!" BE (Bangs-eye) growled uncomfortable.

"Heh, sorry, Redhead, this is it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it too, haha!" CF (Cosplay-freak) Smirked and licked his upper lip.

"Nfufu~ Itadakimasu Bitch-chan~." PH (Not Pocahontas, Perfect-hair) tilted his hat a bit and his eyes narrowed.

They all leaned in. Oh, hell no! I ain't gonna die on my period! That was my first thought when I first got it!

"w-WAIT GOD DAMN IT!" They stopped and looked rather surprised.

"Ayato, she is REALLY NOISY!" TK started calmly but ended the sentence with a scream. What tha fuck?

"Tch. How could I have known that?" They all looked at each other with troubled, irritated faces. And there I was, under them on the floor in an uncomfortable pose that resembled one of those guitar-poses those rock N roll guys did on conserts. My legs hurt.

"CAN'T AT LEAST THE BAIT GET TO DECIDE WHICH HUNTER IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL IT!? ARE YOU REALLY _THAT_ MERCILESS THAT YOU WON'T EVEN GRANT ME MY LAST WISH!?" I looked at them with the best puppy-eyes I could manage to get.

"Ahaaaa~!" S sighed. "And who is it that you want to be killed by, human?" You need to stop calling me human, goddamn it.

"Uhm... Come on! How should I know!? Can't I get to know you first?" I tried my best to not be killed now, personally I think I was doing a great job, and it worked!

"Tch! Whatever, you'll be choosing me anyway!" CF said and snickered. Yeah, right. As if I'd choose the most dangerous? _I don't think so._

"You'll get one day." S continued, ignoring CF's comment.

"What!? You can't expect me t-"

"ONE DAY!" BE screamed and I flinched.

_How am I supposed to get to know them over one day? It's not like I wanted to spend more time with them than I had to._

Then it hit me. _Yes, the perfect plan!_

"O-okay, but than I want name and birthday!" My eyes narrowed and a smirk automatically appeared on my face as I said that. I felt to smart, Muhahahahaha! *Cough* *cough*

"Wha?" CF began to say something, but polite as I was I interrupted him.

"Please, just do that! That's the least you can do for wanting to kill me!" I said, that convinced them.

"That good-for-nothing over there is the eldest-" "Really? Wow..." "-son of us brothers-" "Are all of you brothers? Sure I thought some of you we-" "STOP INTERRUPTING! -and his name is Sakamaki Shuu and is born on the 18th of October. I'm the second son, Reiji and I was born on the 29th of August."

"Yeees~! Raito here, third son! 20th of March~!" He smiled like an idiot, but a very hot idiot god damn it.

"My name is Kanato and this is Teddy. 21th of March."

CF was going to say something, but I interrupted...again...

"I already know your name."

"Tch. 22th of March."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're triplets~ Nfu~"

"Okay..."

"Oi." Someone said. I looked to my right.

"Subaru. 4th of November. Wait! WHY ARE YOU WRITING ALL THIS DOWN!?"

I looked down at my paper. It was the same paper that I went out for in the first place and now I had writed on it. But my life was in danger, I had to! I might not get out of this alive anyway.

I gave myself a bitch-slap with a table in my mind. No, I can't think like that!

"I have to remember it, don't I!?" I snapped back at him with an irritation grewing in my face.

"Now, if you excuse me I am going to take a seat." I took the seat next to Sleeping-beu- No, his name was Shuu because he seemed like the type of guy in this car that would not do me any harm for the time being. Aah, when he slept like that, he looked like an angel that had fallen from the sky. And when he was awake he was like a devil that had crwaled it's way up from hell...

Beside me was...Raito. I had totally forgotten all about him when I first sat down and started thinking about Shuu, and I wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't put his arm around my waist, making it difficult for me to sit comfortable. And yet he didn't say anything. It was silent for far too long.

"So... Are you in a group or... do you just do this for fun and for yourselves?" I said trying to start something. The only things I got was glares and a "HAH!?" from...Subaru.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to start a conversation with my kidnappers! Geez!"

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"I ASKED VERY POLITELY IF YOU ARE IN A GROUP OR IF YOU DO THIS ALONE! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING FOR!?"

"In a group of what!?" Ayato asked, not really understanding anything of what was going on, but then again. Who did?

"Cosplayers, what did you think?" I looked at him. He looked back. We shared a dramatic, romantic and wonderful stare-contest, before he started laughing. Why'd he have to ruin our moment!? They all laughed at me. I tried to prove my point.

"_Whaaaat?_ The fangs, the hair, the eyes! I mean, come on! And I bet you've painted your skin color pale or something!" They laughed harder now, but it was a mocking laugh. They were making fun of me!

"Bitch-chan, you're making a mistake~!" Raito said and laghed some more.

"I am?" What tha?

"Yes, you see." Reiji started but as usual he got interrupted by someone, this time it was Subaru.

"WE ARE NOT COSPLAYERS!"

"How rude..." Kanato looked at me. He wasn't furious, but he wasn't happy either.

"We... are..." Ayato pierced me with his eyes and imprisoned me with them. He wouldn't let go. "...V_ampires_, ...haha!" Ayato smirked and laughed a bit. I nearly laughed too. Vampires? Really? They didn't think that I'd actually believe that, did they?

"What? And you're allergic to garlic and crosses to or what?" I giggled a bit.

"It's the truth Bitch-chan~Nfu~!" I looked at Raito. I thought they were all gonna laugh and say "Nah, we're just foolin' around a bit" but they didn't.

"Stop it. It's not funny. Really."

"No. It is not funny, because it is not a joke." Reiji didn't break the gaze. I didn't either and neither did I blink. Were they saying that they were vampires, drinking blood, sleeping on the day, killing on the night and sleeping in coffins?

Suddenly I couldn't see their eyes anymore. They were hidden behind a shadow and I could hear small snickers coming from everywhere around me. Even Shuu had a smal grin on his lips that made me wanting to shiver.

"We have arrived." Reiji's eyes could be seen again, that calmed me down a bit, and so could the other's after he said that. Arrived where?

I looked through the almost black window and had to lean a bit over Shuu to really see anything.

Is_ that a really big mansion or something?_

I leaned a bit more.

_I've never seen it before._

I leaned more.

_How come I've never seen it before_?

I leaned even more...and then...

_**NOOOOOOOOO, PLEASE DOOOOOON'T! COME ON, YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT! NOOOO, GOD, NOOOOOO!**_

To late.

my whole world crashed. More like I crashed. Down onto Shuu. With my face down on his stomach.

"Mngh... Heavy..."

I didn't look up from Shuu's stomach, but I could tell he was looking at me.

_This will **not** end well..._

_**Thank you for reading and remember if you want more, thought it was good , want to correct something, wanna write hate or just wanna talk then please just comment! I'll make sure to make more if people likes this, if not I'll just delete it and go bury myself in the woods with my computer. Uhm...I don't know what more to say soooo... I'll just leave it like this! (God, I'm awkward T~T)**_


	2. Terror, choices andduckfaces?

_**Hay, again! This will be the second and the last chapter of my prologue, is this prologue too long maybe, hehe. I really want to write and come to the real fun, the M part! I have so many plans for this right now 0(^)0 and I really want to share them all right now (but I can't T~T), but if anyone have any ideas then please just tell me (I know, I'm a lonely person and need company T^T). And once again, if anyone sees incorrect grammar, do tell!**_

_**Thanks for all of the nice comments, they really support and make my kokoro go super doki-doki! I'll do my best with making sure you enjoy my story and that you're pleased with my bad-lucked OC, maybe I should let you know her name soon XD This chapter got soooo loooong. Oh, and it may sound like I don't like some of the boys when I make my OC think about all the things she hates about the guys -it's because that's how most people would react! I actually love all of them! If I didn't I wouldn't write this, right~?**_

_**Oh, and **_**a comment told me she didn't like the nickname, so I thought a bit about it and decided that. Heck I don't like it much either. So I'll change it. You better be okay with this one or I don't know what to do, really.**

_**RATED: T FOR NOW, M LATER ON! (Lol, the D on "rated" looks like a smiley!) **_

_**HAVE FUN~**_

_This is it_. I panicked and breathed quickly against Shuu's warm stomach. The tip of my nose went down in his belly button which felt really awkward for both him and for me. I inhaled his scent. Shit, why did I do that!? Now he would see me as a creepy pervert!

"Uhm.. whatever you might think I'm doing, this is.. uhm... a mistake!" I said against him. My voice sounded weird and horrible when I talked against his stomach with my nose in him (_god, that sounds wrong!). _Like when you take a hold of your nose and talk. _Shit._

"...You smelled me... What a pervert you are..." He sighed and closed his eyes and mumbled something about how heavy I am. Yeah, fuck off you too.

"I was not! And if I were, I'll let you know that you smell perfectly fine!" _God, what am I doing? No, god can go shit himself for giving me this wonderful and terrific fate._

He gave me a look that said "What the heck is wrong with this stupid, idiotic girl?". I knew he was. I could see it in his unbelievable irritating perfect and beautiful eyes.

"And you're still lying on me?" He mumbled and grinned a bit as I went up, fast as a rocket and guess what I did. I hit the roof of the car and I thought for a minute that my eyes had popped out. What a beutiful face I must have made there. Why can't I get one serious moment? (A/N: Because you were created by me. That's why.)

"Hey, Bitch-chan~" With my hands on my head I turned to see who was talking. And boy, were I sursprised?

"Let's go now~!" He whined with a kinda cute voice with puppy-eyes matching it. I couldn't say "no" to that! He were so adorable! And I'd love to leave stupid Shuu.

"Y-yeah..." I said with a troubled face yet wearing a smile and felt sweat run down my spine. Now I'll be going into the kidnappers nest!

I got out of the car, avoiding the edge of the roof like a freaking ninja, feeling epic as I did so. No one had seen my epicness. Why did no one see the times when you were cool? It's only when you reveal your panties that people will look. That's mother natures way of humor, that selfish bitch.

The mansion looked even better now when I was standing in front of it.

_Aaaah, this is the place were I'll get murdered. How absolutely fucking great!_

The mansion was enormous and in a yellow-brown colour. It was built in brick and there were lots of green bushes and other plants surroundimg it. The shape was edgy and the mansion also had a pleasing balcony that could be used for pushing a kidnapper down to his death if needed. And don't get me started on how many hiding spots there have to be, I mean, the house is gigantic! Aaah, how lovely it is to be kidnapped and nearly killed by rich people. At least I have a chance at survival.

"Oi, get your ass moving, Redhead!" I turned to face my biggest enemy of all time. Once again we shared a dramatic, challenging stare at one another.

"How dare you talk about my ass!?" I shouted and in return I got a questioning glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He sounded irritated, boy did he ever sound happy except for when he was making a total fool out of me? After abducting me, I think he should smile and be kind instead. Is that to much to ask for?

"I don't know anymore!"I replied honestly and put my hands on both sides of my head. I didn't know what the heck I was saying anymore, who would before their death.

"And also, you really shouldn't call me Redhead, you know..." I said and wore a serious expression on me and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"HAH!? Why?" He seemed irritated as usual, but I didn't stop. I needed to prove my point.

"Well, when you say that you seem kinda patronized to yourself since you don't like me ,oh, so very much. You have red hair too, don't you?" I said. I didn't know if he knew it, but he did have red hair. Why would he even call me that, that idiot?

"Oh? Then should I call you Big-mouth since you never seem to shut up and never stops talking back to Ore-sama?"

"No, don't do that!"

"Then how 'bout Chibikani?" He said and smirked. _Oh, no! Please not that!_

"No, not thaaaat! What do you even mean by that?" I really didn't know.

"Heh, just hurry up, why are you so damn slow anyway, Chi-bi-ka-ni?" _Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm walking to the place were my corpse will be lying in about a day, what do you think Ayato? And don't call me that!_

He turned around facing the mansion again before walking. I followed like the obedient puppy I was ,so kindly, treated as. I looked were all the brothers were. In front I had Ayato, Reiji and Subaru walking far in the corner and behind me were Raito (completely staring at me with his hand on his fedora), Kanato and left in the car were Shuu. Poor Shuu, the car is driving away. Oh, well. One vampire-pretender less to be worrying about. And besides, he had it coming for telling me I'm a pervert. I am not. I just wanted to breathe and air was probably too much to ask for here. Though, he did smell terrific and calming. I need to stop thinking about that... Maybe I really am a pervert? Well, then I'll be a ninja-pervert -a pervert that nobody knows is a pervert! Genius!

I took a few steps on the grey staircase and to my happiness, the reddish-brown door was open for me. The doors were very big and looked kina heavy, if it hadn't been open I wouldn't even be able to get in. Thank god for nice men that opens doors for you. Maybe I judged them too fast, maybe they are really nice people. People you can trust in all situations. Real gentlemen. I raised my hand and made it into a fist that I held against my chest. _Thank you, god, for these young, gentle and kind heroes._

And then, the doors closed right in my face. Literally. It hit my face. Hard.

And as expected, it was heavy and hard so it really hurt like hell to get it in your face when you were thanking god for nice men. I can't describe my scream, but I can tell you one thing. I sounded like a man.

I took a hold of my nose and pressed my body against the door. It didn't open. Maybe these guys really are vampires because this door is impossible to open. I pressed myself against it so hard that it looked like I tried seducing it to open. Maybe that would work. _Yeah, seduce the object that just hit you in the face, great plan._

_...It's worth trying_.

I broke my and Door-kun's passionate moment and put my hands behind my head, pressed my chest forward, my butt backwards and bent my right knee a bit. It probably made me look like a weird bird on drugs, but I just didn't give a shit. I pressed out my lips and blinked with my eye at the door. I swear, I probably looked so hot at that moment (or maybe not)! Totally the girls on instagram today.

If the door had been human, it definitely would have fallen for me.

"Hey~ Door-kun, it's so hot out here today right~. Can you take my shirt off~? Pleeeeaaase~!" I begged Door-kun and walked closer to him with a whiny expression. I could see how hot Door-kun got from my words and I smiled at his shyness. My passionate moment with Door-kun got interrupted.

"Hey, Raito. What is she doing?"

"I don't know, but she's so cute~ Nfufu~"

I froze. _Oh, no!_

"She lookes like some kind of flamingo or something. Ne, Teddy?"

"Yeah, a bit~. She's kinda interesting to watch right~?"

I turned around. My whole word ended at the sight of two brothers. I thought they all went inside! _No, this can't be happening me! Are you shitting me god!?_

I already knew the answer to that.

_Fuck you god, this is why I don't believe in you!_

"How long is she going to keep that position?" Kanato turned down to Teddy and expected an answer. I looked down on myself. Shit, I was still in my flamingo-position! Why didn't I notice!

I went to a normal position and tried to keep a straight face. They had just seen me flirt with a door. Their door. With a flamingo-position and with sexy words!

"Uhm... Can you help me open the door?" I said with a polite smile and with my hands behind me back so that I would look normal and act like nothing had just happened. Like I hadn't begged Door-kun to take off my clothes.

"She's so cute acting like nothing happened~." Raito said with a big smile revealing his fangs and with closed eyes.

"Mm, ne, Teddy?" Kanato replied.

"I am here you know!" I said and made a weird expression that I don't know how to explain. It was one of those expressions I've see in anime, _my beloved anime_, that contained a sweat drop. I don't know if I really did look like my anime characters or if I just looked weird and ugly.

"Please just help me with the door. I have tried everything." I whined and threw a smal kick at the door, causing my foot massive pain that I hid under a smile. I didn't want to make a fool of myself anymore, I need to be serious now.

"Yeah, we saw that." Kanato said and looked down at Teddy with eyes that said "Ne, Teddy?". Boy, he needed to stop asking Teddy for advice. Even though it was fucking adorable it worried me.

"Have you tried 'Open Sesame?'"Raito said with a teasing smirk. I dindn't have to make a fool out of myself, he did it just fine himself. I wasn't going to get help from them I supposed. I turned to the big brown door again and tried to find a way to get it to open. Maybe I could tie a rope connecting the door and Raito, then seduce him, I'm talking about Raito this time, from behind with...panties so that he comes my way and drags the door open?

Nah, he would just laugh at me.

_I am so going to regret this._

I took a deep breath and focused all I could.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, god damn it._

"O-open sesame..." I whispered and kept as quiet as possible so that stupid Raito and his stupid brother, Kanato, wouldn't hear me.

It didn't open.

I had been fooled.

Again.

I turned back to the brothers to try and ask for help again, but then it hit me. I could almost feel the slap of reality in my face.

_Why am I trying so hard to get in my kidnappers house anyway? Heck, I should just run!_

The door opened. I heared the creek from it behind me and just when I was about to run away, Raito and Kanato marched at me and brought me along in.

Though I've got to give them a slow applauce for making it look like "open sesame" worked, they almost got me there.

I got dragged and pushed inside and over my shoulder I saw the big doors close with a loud creek and then an even louder bang. That sound made me flinch a bit.

I turned from the doors to where it was that I had been brought. In front of me was a wide staircase that reached almost longer that my gaze could see until it parted into two. A dark-shade-of-red colored carbet were lying on the steps and there were big painting hanging on the empty, greyish-white (in this light, they were dark blue though) walls. This mansion looked old with it's old design and antique lamps hanging from the roof. Was it smal statues that was sitting at the beginning of the stairs?

"Come this way." Reiji said whitout looking at me and started walking to the right with his brothers following him in silence. I was worried. When Raito and Kanato left me I felt cold air against my sides and I'm pretty sure I got goosebumps.

Their calm smiles didn't calm _me_ down the slightless.

And yet, I followed them into the big, cozy room that also had an insert. There was a fire in it. How irresponsible of them to leave a fire! What if it spread and burned their mansion up? Just because you have money to get a new house doesn't mean that you can just destroy nature and your house! ...Give it to me instead...

The brothers sat down in some cozy couches and armchairs. I think they were dark green or blue, it was so dark since the lamp wasn't on and because of that I couldn't see what color they really were.

The boys left me no space so I simply sat on the floor. Cozy floor with a cozy carpet...

"So, where do you have plans on sleeping, if I may ask?" Reiji said with his elbows on the armrests on his comfy armchair (lucky him) and his fingers tangled together. As usual he had no expression at all, or he was really good at being a blank, pale face. A handsome blank, pale face.

"Well, I haven't really planned anything since I was brought here a bit...unexpected." I replied with my finger on my chin, looking at the pattern on the red carpet I sat on. I then went into another try of keeping myself alive.

"And if I can say my opinion I do not plan on sleeping here at a-"

"Bitch-chan can sleep in my bed~!" The bastard interrupted me and made a huge smile and streched out his arms as he did so.

"Can you just listen to what I ha-"

"I won't let you touch Chibikani before she chooses me, bastard!" Ayato joined the conversation and pointed an accusing finger at Raito (whose smile now disappeared and he also mumbled something like 'Chibikani...?') and let out an irritated look again. He really did that often.

"Geesh, Ayato-kun~!"

"I said "no"! She's obviously sleeping with Ore-sama!" Ayato "Tch"ed at Raito and sat down in his armchair again.

"Enough! Sleeping in my room will be the only safe room where she will not be molested by the two of you!" Reiji adjusted his glasses (why did he always do that!?) and sighed.

"I am here you kno-" I tried talking, but Ayato beat me to it. Again.

"She's sleeping with me! Got a problem with that, Shichisan-megane!?"

"I'd rather sleep on the floor, really..." I said in a low tone so nobody would hear me.

When nobody spoke I tried to.

"Sooooo, maybe I could just sleep here on your couch?"

They looked at me.

"That simply will not do." Reiji put his hand on his forehead. A troubled and annoyed gesture. He continued shortly after.

"A lady sleeping on the couch in a man's mansion, what does that say about us? What does that say about you? You might get attacked in the middle of the day. I will not have it that way. You'll be sleeping in our guest room, and that is it."

I had to say I liked his kindness and his politeness. He had just called me a lady! I felt so grown-up and I had to act like one too, even though I'm only 16...

"Well, if you insist. You are quite the gentleman, thank you so much sir." I said and bowed my head at him. I saw that many of them were trying to hold in a great laugh, but Reiji seemed rather pleased with me. We sat in silence.

"Will anyone show me to my room?" I said carefully not wanting to start anything that I wouldn't be able to finish. "Please?" I added.

"You can not leave until you tell us your name as a proper guest."

Guest? Is he fucking serious!?

"Uhm... My name is Kazaku Mayu..." I said. This felt a bit awkward. Ayato laughed.

"Why are you laughing, bastard!?"

"It's just that your name is, haha, kinda girly?" He replied.

"So!?"

"You aren't exactly the girly one you know, _Chibikani._" _Oh, come on! Now he only called me that to tease me and to be a comlete dick._

"I can be girly! Watch me!" I said and pushed my chest up, my butt back and made a duckface.

"Oh, she looks just like when she was flirting with our door earlier!" Kanato shouted surprised. They all laughed now, even Subaru a bit. Yeah, fuck you too Kanato!

"Anyway, someone needs to take responsebility and show this lady to her room for the night." Reiji said looked at me.

Raito standed up. _No, god not him._

"On second thought, sitting here with you was rather nice so I think I'll ju-"

"Bitch-chan~ Don't be like that now~! Let's go now!" Raito took a hold of my arm and dragged me along the floor to the stairs. I reached out a hand to the others in hope of a rescue and prayed my prayers. _God have mercy on me..._

I did my best to struggle in the stairs, yet to not hurt myself. It resulted with me reaching the second floor all beaten up and with a heavy breathing after crawling up on all four.

"Are you alright Bitch-chan~?" Raito said teasingly. I tried to catch my breath and gave him a glare that told him clearly to fuck off.

"Awww, don't be mad~! Let's go now~!" Raito smiled. I didn't.

I stod up, still catching my breath and swept the dirt off of my clothes.

We began to walk through the dark corridor.

"Hey, bitch-chan~! Who are you going to allow sucking you? I promise I won't kill you if you choose me, okay~?" Raito was happy, that calmed me down a bit.

"Ehhh? Suck me... What?" I didn't know what he talked about. Was it about rape? They won't gangbang me? That's an improvement...

"Bitch-chan, are you listening at all~? We told you, didn't we? We're _vampires. _I'm talking about your _blood._" He was joking. He had to be.

"It really isn't a good joke, that one... Vampires doesn't exist."

We had arrived now at what seemed to be my room for the night and I opened the door. Inside was a beautiful pink double bed! The whole room were pink and there was a white desk in there too! I might not like girly things, but this room was every girl's dream. And once again, look at that bed. I could go into hibernation in it. It looked so soft and so cozy.

And it were. How I would know? I was lying on it right now. On my back. Pinned down by a smirking guy. This is it for me.

"How about I prove that they exist?" He sounded tempting, no one would have been able to resist him at that point, but I had to stay strong. I breathed as calmly as I could. He leaned down.

"STOP IT!... I never said I wanted you to prove anything!" I screamed as he leaned closer to my neck and breathed against my skin. It sent shivers down my spine and left me feeling dry in my mouth.

"No, but you do. Don't you, Bitch-chan~?" Why did he sound so damn hot! I was fighting the urge to both slap him and kiss him. The only thing that kept me from doing it was fear.

"You promised you would let me be for one day, that I would get to choose for myself!" I got pissed when I thought about it. He had promised, he couldn't just do this to me now! I looked at his eyes. I almost drowned in the shining green shade, they wouldn't let me go.

"I'll keep that promise, I was just wondering if Bitch-chan was going to." Raito said and moved away from me, leaving me still frozen on the bed with my hands on each side of my head. Instead of following him with my glare, I just kept staring up at the place where his eyes had been. I was shaken and still startled.

"Until tomorrow, Bitch-chan~!"

I heard the door close. I let out my breath. I was finally alone.

I sat up on the bed and looked around myself for an escape. I had to thank Raito. He had started my survival-instinct and made me want to find an escape more than anything. I will _not _be raped _nor_ murdered by these guys.

I saw a window hidden behind some white and pink curtains. It was a big window that reached down to the floor. Maybe it was a door out to the balcony I had seen earlier.

I went over the light shade-of-brown colored floor and reached the window. It wasn't a door. Just a plain window. That made me dissapointed. If I were to be attacked by them this night, I wouldn't have a balcony to push them down over. But maybe I could jump down to the free ground right now? I looked through the window and down at the ground. Nah, it seemed to far. I would break my legs and then just sit there for the rest of the night crying, that wouldn't do me any good.

I had to return to plan A. Get to know them and die fast and painless, or maybe take someone who would give me the opportunity to run away. I came up with a new idea!

I lied down in my bed and picked up my phone. _Please work! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!_

'No signal'. Why weren't there any signal in cases like this!? When you really needed it! It's broked. It has to have gotten broked when Ayato made me fall into water, it destroyed my precious phone. I really am screwd. Now I couldn't call anyone nor do my plan A.

Maybe books will work?

This mansion has to have a library.

How else could that Reiji sound so damn smart?

_But is it worth risking my life when going out of my safe-zon? My precious room?_

I opened my door carefully to not cause any sound from it.

_Yes, it is._

I closed the door. I was definitely going to get lost in this huge place, but rather get lost and rotten than to be sucked dry by some crazy vampire-wannabe. The thought made me want to throw up.

I sneaked quietly like a ninja on a mission to murder a rich king.

"Why are you sneaking around like a ninja trying to murder?" Someone from behind said in a low tone. I turned around. _Please, let it be that lazy-ass Shuu, he wouldn't have the energy to run after me!_

It was Reiji. Well, that's better than Raito or Ayato.

"I was just looking for a library in case you do have one here. The problem is that I happen to be unaware of where this library is located." I said politely. It had pleased him last time so I thought maybe I could do it again.

"Is that so? Then, please do turn left down this corridor and then you just have to take twenty more steps forward to get to your destination."

Success!

I felt like Dexter when he had invented some new machine. I might not have invented a machine, but a way to keep me alive when I'm with Reiji.

"Thank you sir." I said and bowed lady-like to him.

"The pleasure is on my side." He said and turned around, walking away into the shadows from where he had come from. I also turned back and started walking as he had told me. Then I turned left as the first door showed itself. I could have just kept walking after that, but I wanted to see if what Reiji had been saying was true. I counted.

"One, two, three..." I started and looked down at my feet as I walked.

"Ten, eleven, twelve, thirte- OWW HOLY MOTHER OF DUMPLINGDICK!" I had walked right into a wall. My toe was probably crushed now, poor Little toe-kun! I felt the urge to put my foot in my hands and balance on one foot like they do in the cartoons, but with my fucking luck I would just fall and reveal my panties (I'll never forget it). Because that's fucking life, Mayu. And you better get fucking used to it, bitch. Huuuuuh, life is so cruel.

I moved a step left and continued my trip to the library. Why was stuff so hard to find? Why is it so dark? Did they MEAN to hide the library, or what? No, he wouldn't have told me where to find it if that was true. But maybe it was a trap?

"fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..." I cuntinued my counting while taking careful steps so I wouldn't fall over a fucking unicorn or something. Because if there were a unicorn here, I wouldn't be surprised. Who knows what kinds of stuff these weird guys has.

"Eighteen, nineteen aaaaaand twenty!" I said as I reached my last step. I looked up. There, indeed, was a library. The shelves were dark-brown and smelled good. Yes, you heard me. I smelled them, just in case there were something suspicious. There were armcairs in front of the shelves and had red fabric on them. It matched perfectly in with the rest of the house with the antique style.

Reiji had been right about the steps. Wow, had he been so bored that he had been counting the steps to the library. Now, that is what you call "you need to get a life."

But now to why I'm here.

I ran my index finger across the blue, green, brown and red books. They were all old books. I recognized some of them. Such as _Pride and prejudges_, L_ord of the flies_, L_ord of the ring _and _Peter Pan and Wendy._ Ooooh, I love Peter Pan!

Then I saw something I should have not seen. My finger stopped on a grey book with the title "_Fifty shades of grey"_. Those fucking perves.

I scoffed and thought sarcasticly _so this is why they had hidden the library..._

Then a second thought came to mind. _This has to be Raito's..._

I moved on to keep looking. I was happy that I didn't see _Twilight_, but disappointed when I didn't find _Harry potter, The fault in our stars, Divergent _or _Percy Jackson._

Then I finally found what I was looking for.

_Zodiac signs and blood types._

I seriously didn't think that I would find it, but there it was. Shining like a grren, dusty star with the big title written all over the book's side. I took it out from the shelve and blew on the book like they always do in movies. And then they usually die. _Thank you brain, you're so kind._

I held the book up to see it more clearly. _This. _I shaked the book a bit. _This little fuker might actually save my damn life tonight!_ I smiled devilishly. With this I don't even need to see them to get to know them. I will survive!

I turned around and walked away from my new favorite place in this mansion -my room is to girly anyway.

Holy heck! How am I gonna find my way back to my room!? I hadn't thought that far before going out on my little adventure...

I guess all I could do was to walk around hoping to find an exit when I'm doing so. _Or just meet one of the sick-bros and get yourself killed because nobody wants you here anyway._ This is why I hate my brain. _You, brain, can just go screw yourself because I'm done. I'm so done._

But she (mah brain) did have a point. Nobody wants me here. Just look at how pissed they are when they see me. _Ugh, they can go screw themselves too. _

I laughed a bit inside.

_I bet they're already doing that right now._

On second thought that thought made me want to puke. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Oi, idiot with the duck-face. Feeling sick?" Someone from beside me said in a low and quiet, yet threatening tone. I turned my face just to find Subaru leaning agains the wall with a bent knee and his arms crossed. I immediatly wished I hadn't looked at him. Since I had just thought about the brothers masturbating, the last thing I needed was to see one of them. I pressed my hand harder against my mouth and closed my eyes harshly.

"Yeah, give me a bag or something. Your shoe maybe." Then I almost started laughing. Telling him to give me his shoe so I could puke in it just gave me the thought about puking on Shuu. He would have it coming. Subaru's eyes immediatly told me "Keep your distance from my precious Shoe-chan!" Okay more like "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!"

"HAH! Go puke in the toilet or something! Don't do it here!" He screamed and pierced me once again with his eyes.

"Gaaaah, please don't hurt me, sir!" I said and put my hands in front of my face without thinking much. He did calm down though. I didn't feel ill anymore because of the image of me throwing up on Shuu.

"Tch. What made you feel sick anyway. Not that I care." He looked away when he said the last sentence so I couldn't see his face.

_Naw, he was acting like a tsundere. Hmm... Subaru. Tsundere._

I laughed.

_Tsunbaru!_

What should I reply? "Oh, I just thought about you and your hot brothers janking off and it made me feel ill"? Naaah, I don't want to die just yet.

"No, nothing much. I just started to feel ill, that's it." I sounded as convincing as possible.

"I see. Then just go to bed, you'll feel better if you do. I don't really care though." Yes, we get it Subaru. You care really much. I like you for that.

"Yeah, I would if I could..."

"Hah!? Why wouldn't you be able to!?"

"Well... I can't find back to my room..."

He stared at me for a minute. Then he closed his eyes, put his hand behind his head and sighed irritatedly.

"Idiot! Why did you even go out!?"

I didn't say anything.

"Tch. FINE! I'll show you, you damn idiot!" He said and started walking before he even finished the sentence. _Yes, that's my name. Mayu Mc. Idiot. _I sighed. Why did they even bother ordering me to tell them my name if they wouldn't even use it?

"OI, COME ON! Damn, you're slow."

I half-ran, half-walked after him.

We walked in total silence. Total awkward silence.

We finally reached our destination, just when I was about to lay down and sleep on the floor instead. I was soooo tired.

"Thank you, Subaru." I said, and I did mean it. Even though it had been really awkward, he had helped me. And he hadn't tried to molest me like a special someone (*couch* Raito *couch*) had done before.

He turned his face away.

"Don't use my name so bluntly, idiot! I haven't given you my permission to!"

_Then, should I call you Tsunbaru?_

I laughed at him, 'cause I saw him blush slightly. He really was attractive when he didn't try to kill me.

"Anyway, you should go to bed now! I have more important stuff to do than to look after you!"

_Like what? Masturbate?_

My illness came back.

"Uhm, yeah! I'll do that! Thanks once again!" I said and opened my door.

"Tch!" Was the only thing he said before turning around and walking away into the shadows that we came from.

I closed my door after getting in.

_Did I just make a new friend?_

I walked to my bed with the book still in my hand. Good thing he hadn't seen it.

_Oh, yes I did! I'm freaking awesome! I can already see the article title! "Girl befriends one of her kidnappers. AWESOME GIRL-POWAH!" Heck, I deserve a cookie!_

I jumped on my bed while doing one of my beloved happy-dances in my head.

_But now to more important matters!_

I crawled to the wall and sat up in the bed, leaning with my back against the wall.

I opened my book. It, indeed, was about all the zodiacs.

I reached for my paper that I had dropped on the bed when that bastard (*couch* Raito *couch*) had seduced me. First up was Shuu.

_He is..._ I checked his birthday and back at the book. _Ah! Libra!_

I read about him. Smart, relaxed (you don't say!), harmonic (what does that mean!?), fair and romantic. _Well, personally and out of own experience I wouldn't call him romantic... Who knows?_

His bad habits. _This will be fun. Demanding, manipulativ and have a hard time making decisions. _I looked around in the book. Is that it!? Oh, he fits good together with Gemini and Aquarius. Not me with other words.

I kept reading about the others. About Virgo, Pisces, Airies and Scorpio. This was my conclusion.

Reiji: Picky, intelligent, honest, polite, understanding and self-controlled. But also prejudging, critical and a know-it-all. Fits with Aquarius, Taurus and Capricorn. Not me.

Raito: Sensitive (bullshit), dreamy, romantic and gentle (this is too much bullshit, I can't handle all the shit). But also anxious, careless and unrealistic. Fits with Cancer, capricorn and... Leo... ME!? FUCK!

Kanato and Ayato: (this will be fun!) Funny, competitive, free and born to be a leader. But also too honest, selfish, combative, patronizing, impatient, short-tempered and thinks he is superior. Fits with Pisces, Sagittarius and... Leo... AGAIN ME !? WHY DO I FIT WITH ALL TRIPLETS!? #gangbang.

Subaru (mah buddy): charmy, intelligent, purposeful, passionate and explorative. But also jealous, suspicious, short-tempered, grumpy and vengeful (what a nice friend I have...). Fits with Pisces, Cancer and Taurus. Not me.

_Okay, so there I have it. And guess what. I HAVE NO IDEA ON HOW TO PICK! THEY ARE ALL NOT-SO-MUCH-MY-TYPE! God, what shall I do? _

I looked at my book. _I migh as well check my zodiac_...

I loved zodiac signs. They are really fun, interesting and you get really happy and interested when what stands there actually is true. I believe that they are for real. I don't know how, or why, but maybe a bit of your personality depends on what part of the year, what season and what weather you first see. That might affect how you become as a human, as a person.

I flipped side after side until I got to my beloved sign, Leo.

I read. _I am strong-willed, smart, funny, stubborn, independent, charmy _(I call bullshit on that one), _attention-demanding and secure._ I felt so proud over myself. I continued reading. _But_ - I read the word with horror – _I am also egoistic, clumsy, arrogant, naive, proud, excessive, always in love, cheating and goes from intelligent and wise to pure stupid. _

_Well, thank you book, you made my fucking day! Why the heck do I have so many bad stuff about myself!? This book can go screw itself together with my brain and the brothers, 'cause I'm done. Again._

I threw the book on the floor. _I am not always in love nor do I cheat! That book sucked! I do not fit with the triplets!_

I still believed in zodiac signs though.

I lied down on the pink, big bed. My clothes were still a bit wet ever since Ayato had made me fall, but I didn't care. I knew I shouldn't sleep in case someone would attacked me when I were. I had to stay up all night. I blinked and managed to get my eyes to open again. _I wonder what time it is..._

I blinked again.

But after I had opened my eyes after the blink I wasn't looking at the door anymore. I was staring up at the ceiling. And I didn't feel just as tired as I had been before. Reality slapped me in the face as I remembered a dream. How could you dream if you were just blinking? _Oh, no! God, no! _I sat up in the bed. As I did so I had trouble to move my legs along up with my body. They felt heavy. I looked at them. _No, they feel weight..._ There, on my lap, were Kanato sleeping peacefully. _Out of all the motha fukhas you had to give me the creepy-guy, god, didn't you!?_ I looked at Kanato's sleeping face. He was not moving his eyebrows, so he didn't have much of a face expression. He always made some sort of expression, so it was weird seeing him like this. His mouth was slightly open and he was drooling a bit. Now that I thought about it, I was too. I wiped it off of me. He was holding a tight grip around Teddy's stomach. God, why was he so cute!?

I looked around to search for a clock or anything that would give me any idea of what time it was. I didn't find anything.

"What are you looking around for?" He didn't ask it nicely, more like threatening. I decided to try and make a new friend by being honest.

"I was just looking for a clock. Do you know what time it is?"

He looked at me like he didn't believe me, like he was trying to find out what it was that I was hiding, but then he just looked down on Teddy.

"The one who always knows what time it is, is Reiji. Nobody exept him cares about it." He said still with his eyes on Teddy and added "Ne, Teddy?". Because talking to a plushie is perfectly normal.

"Oh, I see." I wanted to be kind to him since he was just an innocent, young kid with a teddy. Wait. If he, Raito and Ayato is trpilets, then isn't he just as old as they are!? Heck, he is even older than Ayato with one day!

Kanato didn't move from his spot on my lap.

"Uhm... When will we all gather up and do all that "choose ceremony" of mine?" I asked a bit awkward since he just closed his eyes again. I made it sound like I just wanted to keep the conversation going.

He opened his eyes and stared right at me.

"I don't know neither does Teddy. Reiji will gather us when it is time. Isn't that obvious, idiot?" _No, no it isn't. And what the heck, man, don't call me an idiot! I thought you were cute... _

Kanato closed his eyes again.

It seemed to be Reiji that does everything in the house. Wasn't Shuu the eldest of them all? He's so lazy that he doesn't even take care of family, what a damn punk!

"How did you get in here? I mean, when did you get in he-"

"Why do YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS!?" Shit. I just pissed the creep out. What to do.. What to do... What to do!?

"Uhm, I'm sorry Kanato-" "DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE YOU KNOW ME!" "-I didn't mean to upset you-" "BUT YOU DID YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS GIRL!" "but I was so curious."

He wasn't lying on my lap anymore. More like half-standing on the bed ready to punch me at any second.

"I came in when you were sleeping of course, stupid moron! I wanted you to get to know me to like everyone else!" He said in a much more calmer tone now, but he was still upset. I felt a bit bad for hurting his feelings now, even thought I just asked a simple question. He looked so sad.

"Was that so wrong!?" He said and guess what he did to make my remorse even worse? He burst into tears. He sat down completly on the bed now and held a tight grip around Teddy's neck with his arms.

"I just wanted to sleep on your lap for a minue, but you kept asking annoying questions!" He cried more and I wanted to support him, but since I was the villian in all of this I didn't know how to do it.

"I'm so sorry, uhm... Sakamaki-kun, I never meant to hurt you!" I reached out with my arms in an atempt to hug him, but he slapped them away. That man-bitch!

"MY NAME IS KANATO! K-A-N-A-T-O! YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, UGLY WOMAN!" Ouch... His words felt like a slap in the face and a hit in the gut. After that he ran out of the room, leaving me all alone with both fury, remorse and complete confusion.

When he slammed the door after him, my hands were still up in the air ready to hug him. I stared at the door with a confused look.

_What just happened?_

This was too much for my brain to handle. Too many things had happened in just a few minutes.

I fell back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling like I did when I first woke up.

Not so many minutes of spacing out at the ceiling after my dramatic experience, Reiji knocked on the door. Well, I guess it was him since if my impression of the brothers were correct, then he would be the only to actually knock. Him and maybe my pal Tsunbaru.

"Please do get ready in a few minutes or so. We will be expecting you on the first floor in the living room. Did you hear and understand my instructions?" Yep, it was definitely Reiji.

"Yes, I did!" I shouted back from my bed before getting up.

"Splendid. Then I shall leave you now." I heard his fotsteps disappear from outside the door as I walked around in my room looking for a mirror. How do they expect me to get ready without a mirror? _Oh, screw that. I'll just fix my clothes and go to the toilet. _

I had slept with my clothes on, and since Kanato came in, I do not regret it.

My clothes were crumpled after sleeping so I used my hands to fix them up a bit before going out of my room. My eyes were looking for hungry "vampires" in all the places I passed so that I wouldn't be attacked. Speaking of hungry, I'm pretty hungry myself... Do I get breakfast before I choose who's going to kill me? I want some bread, cucumber, ham, butter, juice, maybe pancakes and maybe even an egg, please. Come on, rich guys, I know you can afford it!

I wanted to be given a cookie when I found the bathroom. I remembered seeing it yesterday when I walked together with Tsunbaru back to my room. Thank god I remembered it.

I took a hold of the door handle and turned it down. Locked. Why does this happen to me? I am really in the need of a toilet, but if I stay here I will definitely meet one of the boys. I don't want that.

I knocked on the door. I couldn't take it, I really had to go.

"Uhm... Can you get out? I kinda need a bathroom right now. Do you have anymore of them in this house?" I said and tried to sound polite. It was easy. But it wasn't as easy when I heard a laugh coming from inside.

"i-IT'S YOU ISN'T IT, AYATO!?" I yelled and banked on the door.

More laughter.

"SERIOUSLY! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I KNOW YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, SO JUST COME OUT!"

Even more fudging laughter.

"DAMN IT, AYATO, YOU BASTARD, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

3 MINUTES LATER.

"AYATOISWEARTOGODIWILLSTRANGLEYOUWHENYOUCOMEOUT! DON'TTHINKI'MNOTGOINGTODOITBECAUSEI'MSERIOUS!"

4 MINUTES.

"_**IWILLEATYOUALIVEANDYOUWILLDIESOHARDTHATYOUWON'TEVENSCREAMBECAUSETHAT'SSOHARDIWILLFUCKINGMURDERYOUYAFUCKINGASSHOLE!**_"

5 MINUTES.

"Please, Ayato... I can't take this anymore... I'll do anything... Just please let me pee-pee...I'm so sorry...for everything I've done to you... I regret it all... You are an angel and I am a beast... Please, just let me iiiiiiiin...!"

I sat on the floor in front of the door and banked weakly on the door with my head down.

"Please, I can't hold it iiiiin... I'll seriously pee on your nice carpet here if you won't open... What a shame it would be to ruin such a pretty, red carpet...don't you think... ? Please, master... I'll even be your slaaaaaave..."

I now banked with my head.

It opened. It finally opened. I could see the light coming out from the bathroom and light and warm the whole place up. I felt like I saw heaven itself.

The door smacked in my face, so I took some steps back.

Out came a smirking and almost dead-of-laughter Ayato.

"That was so funny! You're really desperate are-"

I jumped up to him and put my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much, master~! I'm so happy I could actually kiss you~!" I said with shiny, gleaming eyes that looked straight into his.

"I wouldn't try to stop you." Ayato replied with a smal grin on his pale face. Then reality slapped me in the face. With a chair. Multiple times.

"You know what? I shouldn't kiss you..." I said seductivly and traced a finger up his chest. He smirked. I took a tight grip around his tie.

"I should fucking _**murder **_you!" I said with death itself in my eyes and yanked his tie in hope of murdering him. He didn't move an inch.

He laughed.

"Go ahead and try." He said with a low tone. I yanked harder.

"Oh, wait. You're already trying aren't you? Hahaha...!"

"Shuddap! I will! I will, I will, I will!" I yanked harder and harder, but it was futile...

"Why are you so mad? I was just taking a shower!" He said and sighed irritatedly. _Oh, no! Don't make me the villian, you fucker!_

"Then why aren't your hair wet!?"

"I dryed it too."

"Oh, sweet, gentle, wonderful Ayato... WHY THE _**FUCK **_WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"Why shouldn't I take care of my hair?"

"Because it seems so damn messy all the time, why would you care just today when I need to fucking pee!?"

"Because I'm going to bed..."

I looked at him, confused now, but still holding tight around his tie.

"Bed?"

"_Bed_."

"But, I'm supposed to choose my murderer now!"

"Now? It's day, I'm supposed to be asleep."

"No, you will walk down there and watch me pick a killer!"

"Just pick me right now then."

"I will _not_!"

"Ugh, guess I've got no choice than to wait downstairs then..."

I didn't say anything.

"Oh, and Chibikani."

"_What?_" I said with a frustrated tone because of my nickname and because of him.

"There are going to be more people who wants to use the bathro-"

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. _No, this bathroom is mine now!_

After finishing getting myself ready (such as comb my hair with my fingers, brush my teeth with my finger, washing my face and peeing) I went downstairs.

I turned left after the stairs and as expected, everyone had taken up the space on couches and armchairs. I sat on the floor.

"We have discussed a couple of matters while you were not here." Reiji started and tangled his fingers together with the other hand's fingers.

Everyone were quiet.

"The majority of us seems to have the will of keeping you alive." He added "At least for a while."

Am I hearing things? I won't be killed!? YAY FOR ME! GOD, I'M AWESOME!

"There happened to be only one who didn't want you here. Nor did he want you left in this life-" (I wonder who that was *couch* Kanato *couch*) "- but concider yourself having good luck, because we agreed on not taking your life."

"So, I won't be murdered?"

"No, you will not."

"Then... Can I go?"

"I may have told you that you will be kept alive, but I also said such as that you will be kept literally. You shall not return home." His voice sounded so cold...

"As what!? As a pet!?" They sure made me sound like a damn bunny.

"No." Reiji sighed. "I can't have you here without you doing any benefit. I will not have you just walking around here. What I am saying is that you will be put in work. You will live here as a maid for us, the sakamaki brothers, and also as livestock for us to feast on."

They can't be serious. I'm being kidnapped and what happens to me? I become a fucking maid for six, rich brothers! What are the odds?

"W-Wait! I will still choose a... master that I will be... working for and that will... eat me?" It just felt so weird having those words in my mouth. Like having plastic when you eat in your mouth. It just doesn't work.

"Of course you shall choose. It was our agreement after all."

I casted a glimse at each brother. They were all so different, yet they all seemed like one. How can I possibly choose one to be my...master...?

"Come on, _Chibikani_, hurry up and choose me now! Why are you so damn slow!?"

"Nfu~ Bitch-chan, let's have lots of fun, okay~? I'll give you soooo much pleasure~."

"If you choose me, Mayu-san, we can play together. I might even let you touch Teddy..."

"Oi, idiot! Hurry now! We don't have all day, I wanna sleep! DAMN YOU'RE SLOW!"

"Zzz, ...so noisy... Oi, stupid woman, ...what's up with you? Pick one already... So slow..."

"Choose wisely so that you will not end up dying like others."

**HOW CAN I POSSIBLY CHOOSE ONE OF THESE TO BE MY MASTER FOR FUCKING LIFE!? **

_**COMMENT ON WHO YOU WILL CHOOSE, IT MIGHT AFFECT IN WHAT ORDER I WRITE THE STORIES!**_

_**Hope this made all of ya happy, 'cause it sure made me happy! I have so much fun in writing this, even though it's a bit hard to. There you have her name. Kazuka Mayu! Mayu is her name for those who doesn't know~ Wow, now I'll finally write the real fanfics, I'm so excited (XoX)**_

_**and I can't believe I actually started writing. I had been thinking about fanfictions with them, but never thought I would do it~**_

_**Thank you so much for reading. Please exuse me if I have any incorrect grammar!**_

_**Please follow, favorite, comment and whatever it is that you do! Cookie to all of ya~! *huggies***_

_**Oh, and sorry for the nickname, it was the best I could give! Tell me if there's any "Redheads" left in the text, if it is then just ignore them...**_


End file.
